1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuation device, in particular on a rapid-action reception coupling for transferring gas-liquids and/or liquid-liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such rapid-action reception couplings should enable a secure and rapid connectivity for transferring a fluid from a pressure source, from a refill bottle, for example. Of particular importance here is the simple, trouble-free operability of the rapid-action reception coupling, whereby trouble-free handling is guaranteed, even in unfavourable conditions such as dangerous fluids or at high connection pressures.
Such a rapid-action reception coupling is described in WO 98/04866 by the applicant, wherein the rapid-action reception coupling has a housing with a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet, and several valves are provided to ensure secure sealing of the rapid-action reception coupling to the point where the entire connection is realised. At the same time these valves are switched in a specific preset sequence after the rapid-action reception coupling is joined, whereby the outlet valve is first opened by sliding the rapid-action reception coupling onto a connection nipple, after which the collet chucks are closed and finally the inlet valve is opened by moving a control lever as actuation device. The control lever is hereby engaged by way of an eccentric shaft with the sliding sleeve for impacting of the collet chucks, and with a central sealing piston, which also releases the fluid inlet after the plug-in coupling has been successfully attached.
Although this effectively creates a secure connection, the structure of this coupling is still relatively expensive on account of the large number of components required. In addition, handling is relatively complicated, since, in addition to sliding on the coupling, the control lever has to be actuated, effectively eliminating the option of single-handed operation.
WO A 93/20378 of the applicant also discloses a rapid-action reception coupling, in particular for filling gas bottles, whereby a rapid-action reception device in the form of collet chucks with an engagement profile is provided in the vicinity of the outlet. Also described here is a hollow sealing piston slidably displaceable in the coupling housing, which is connected by way of an actuation device for closing or opening the collet chucks attached to a sliding sleeve. The actuation device also needs to be operated separately here, in the form of a lever, such that handling of this rapid-action connection is likewise capable of improvement.